Elsa's new lover
by WildeStylin
Summary: Okay so there is a character named "Jordan" in this story and he is a unrelated character to this movie, but I know this person so,I decided to put him in this one,so enjoy!
1. Meet Jordan

**Remember this is for a real life person named Jordan and he is in this one because I wanted to do it but enjoy as always -qe23**

Elsa was sitting on the toilet taking a shit when she noticed something different. A mysterious person was ranting "I DONT GIVE A SHIT" down the halls. "Who the hell is that?" Elsa said, as she came out of the bathroom. "Oh some person named Jordan, he is ranting because he hates you" a guard said. "Let me deal with this." Said Elsa.

Elsa followed him down the hall."sir please live this castle ASAP" elsa asked. "Ass!" He said. "ELSA WHAT DA FUCK IS GOING ON?" Anna asked in a loud voice. "This mad person hates me." Elsa said. "Ummmm ok?" Anna said "WHY AM I HERE?!" Jordan screamed. "Who knows dummy, why are you here?" Anna said. " my friends did this!" Jordan yelled. "They sent me here!" "Okay..?, what are their names?" Elsa asked. " "my girlfriend Abbigail and her friend Hannah."

"That sucks, now your stuck in arendelle." Elsa said. "WHAT?" Jordan yelled. "But that's okay we need a king here anyway." Elsa said casually. Anna giggled. "Wait, what?!" Jordan said. "I need a husband." Elsa said. "Um no fucking way I would marry you!" Jordan yelled. "We'll see!" Elsa giggled. "You can't go back home now and you need somewhere to sleep." Elsa said. "Servants! Show Jordan to the finest guest room in the palace!"

The servants showed Jordan to his room. "No GET ME OUT OF HERE ASAP!" Jordan screamed. Jordan got to his room and he was given clothes. "What the FUCK I want to go home I don't want to live here!"

"why did you just let him in?" Anna asked. "I need a husband , and..." Elsa hesitated for a moment. " I kind of like him!" Elsa said "NO WAYYYY! Anna said.


	2. Dinner with jordan

"UGHHHHH!" Jordan yelled. "Jordan after you settle in come to the dining hall for dinner." A servant said. "What? Why am I just being welcomed in like this?!" Jordan said " the queen insisted you stay." The servant explained. After Jordan settled in thinking about what the fuck had just happened he went down to the dining hall were everyone was sitting.

"HEY FAMILY!" Jordan yelled sarcastically. "Um hello?" Olaf asked. "Elsa who is he?" Olaf whispered. "WHAT IS GOING ON" kristoff whisper-yelled. "A guest!" Elsa said smiling. "You guys better have burgers for dinner." Anna giggled. "Jordan we have turkey and potatoes, greens, carrots, biscuits, and lastly, triple chocolate cake for dessert!" Olaf said. "IS IT THANKSGIVING?!" Jordan yelled. "Hell no! We have this all the time!" Anna said. "Ughh!" Jordan said.

Jordan are his dinner. He sat next to elsa because again she insisted that he would. " okay I admit, that was good but I am not staying here!" Jordan said. As he marched back upstairs. "Whatever who cares if he's not into us" Anna said. "I care." Elsa said. "I want to fuck him" Elsa whispered. "what?" Anna asked. "Nothing!" Elsa quickly replied. "Um ok, we are going to go have some fun in the ballroom with kristoff and Olaf." "You are welcome to join us" Anna said.

Elsa went to her room and locked the door. She imagined fucking Jordan and she then quickly became horny and wet. She so wanted Jordan so bad. And she was determined to make it happen.


	3. Satisfaction

Jordan was thinking about elsa in his extravagant new room. _Elsa is so nice! But do I really like her? I kinda want to screw her but what about Abby and everyone back at home? Ugh it might take time. You know what? I do want to fuck elsa! I want to make her moan and yell. I'm going to talk to her right now!_

Jordan left his room and went to Elsa's door he knocked on it. Knock- knock- knock. "Come in!" Elsa said. She figured it was Anna or Olaf. When Jordan came in she nearly jumped. "Oh Jordan hay!" She said surprised. " elsa do you like me?" Elsa blushed at the question. " ummmm... Elsa hesitated. YES I LIKE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Elsa blurted out.

"Elsa.. When I saw you come out of the bathroom I wanted to screw you! You were soo damn hot and I wanted you so bad!" Jordan said. " well then... Do you want to do it now?" "Hell yes I need you!" Jordan said.

They started by making out on elsas bed, she slightly moaned out then they removed each others clothes. Elsa lie down on the bed. Pussy wet and ready for Jordan. Ready elsa? Jordan said. Jordan plunged inside of elsa making it clear he wanted her she moaned with delight and all she wanted was more. "OHH Jordan yes!" Elsa moaned Jordan went faster and faster into elsa and elsa was about to cum. "Oh my FUCKING GOD!" Elsa reached her limit and cumed all over Jordan with a loud whimpering moan. "Wow Jordan that was amazing!" " glad I could satisfy you!" Jordan said. Then they both fell asleep in elsas bed.


	4. Happily ever after

Elsa woke up and got dressed. She **went** downstairs for breakfast. She looked like a mess. "Hey how was your sleep!" Anna said while laughing. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked. no one could know about this she thought. everyone in the room snickered. "What is so funny?!" Elsa asked blushing. "HA HAHA! Did Jordan satisfy you?!" Anna laughed. "OH MY GOD!" Elsa said running back to her room. "OMG I can't believe she fucked JORDAN! Anna, kristoff ,and Olaf laughed.

"what's for breakfast?" Jordan came in the room and asked. " hahahahahaholhilga!" Everyone except Jordan laughed. "What the fuck is wrong with y'all?" Jordan said. " you screwed elsa!" Olaf blurted. "What wait? HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" He yelled. "We heard Elsa's screams of pleasure coming from her room" Anna said with confidence. **"Oh** my fucking god!" Jordan said, covering his eyes. Everyone continued to laugh. Jordan went upstairs to talk to elsa.

"Babe are you okay?" Jordan asked. "Fine." Elsa said. " HOW DID THEY KNOW?!" She yelled. "They heard you moaning!" Jordan laughed. Elsa laughed too and soon the whole room filled with laughter.

After 2 years of dating, Jordan and elsa married. And Jordan became king of arendelle. They had fun at his coronation and soon elsa had a daughter named Kate. And they lived happily ever after.

 **Hope you guys liked it ! And be sure to review and fav and one last thing sorry Jordan I had to! Lol- qe23**


End file.
